everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/adults
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Ever After High staff - The staff and associates of the titular high school, regardless whether they teach or fulfill another function, regardless when they were associated with Ever After High, and regardless of the fiction they appear in. * Other adults - All the individual, adult characters that appear in Ever After High, but aren't related to the school. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Ever After High staff Baba Yaga Badwolf Card Professor Card is an art teacher and a former guard of the Queen of Hearts. Evil step-librarians Giles Grimm Gold Professor Gold was a faculty advisor for the Royals, recently replaced by the White Queen. Gingerbreadman Hagatha Jack B. Nimble King Charming Dr. King Charming is the father of Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, and Darling Charming. He teaches at Ever After High. Knight Professor Knight teaches Wooing 101 and Hero Training. Maid Marian Milton Grimm Momma Bear Professor Momma Bear is an ursine professor at Ever After High. Mother Goose The famous Mother Goose acts as a guidance counselor at Ever After High. Pied Piper Poppa Bear Professor Poppa Bear is the Beast Training and Care teacher of Ever After High. The bespectacled bear is ironically gentle and polite. Rumpelstiltskin Trollsworth White Queen Other adults Betty Bunyan Betty Bunyan is the blacksmith of the Village of Book End. She's at least seven feet tall and strong built and has black hair on multiple braids. She has covered her arms with flame tattoos and has a diamond nose piercing. She is the daughter of Paul Bunyan. Darling calls her a "kindred spirit". Blue-Haired Fairy The Blue-Haired Fairy is the fairy who turned Pinocchio into a human and cast the spell on his daughter Cedar upon the request of Pinocchio himself. Candy Witch Candy Witch is an overly misunderstood witch who is the humble and loving mother of Ginger Breadhouse. Still, the people of Ever After are cautious when it comes to her oven or cookings. To please Ginger she had also played a role of Mrs. Breadhouse who looked nothing like a witch so she could attend to Ginger's school activities without scaring everyone. Cheshire Cat Dark Fairy The Dark Fairy is the mother of Faybelle Thorn. Despite her intimidating demeanor, she supports Faybelle's choices as her daughter, and as her descendant. Evil Queen Good King The Good King is the father of Raven Queen and has a close relationship with her. He runs Queen Castle with the few remaining servants now that the Evil Queen is imprisoned. Jack Horner Lance Charming Mad Hatter Marsh King Miss Muffet Nonna Narrators Constantly bickering, the narrators often have trouble narrating the story together. The male narrator seems to sympathize with the Rebels, while the female narrator sides with the Royals. They are unknown to everyone except Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire. They are the parents of Brooke Page, who they are training to follow in their footsteps as the Narrator of the Fairy Tale world. Pinocchio Pinocchio is the father of Cedar Wood and the son of the Puppet maker, Gepetto. He now owns his father's shop which makes puppets. Queen Charming Queen Charming is the esteemed mother of Daring, Dexter, and Darling, as well as the wife of King Charming. Although she highly supports etiquette and poise from her children, she herself may be hiding secrets of her own. Queen of Hearts Red Riding Hood Red Queen Snow White The beloved princess from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White, has achieved her Happily Ever After and is now a beloved queen. The Fairest One of All is as beautiful as ever with her iconic black hair, white skin, and blood-red lips. While her daughter, Apple White, doesn't completely resemble her, she is proud nonetheless and has raised her to be a kind ruler. Village of Book End Officials Notes There are some differences in occupations-depending on the media. When it comes to the staff of Ever After High: * In The Storybook of Legends, Maid Marian teaches Damsel-in-Distressing Class, while the Ever After High Secrets Hearts Diary and the ''Ever After High'' website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz list her as the Crownculus teacher. * In the cartoon, Baba Yaga is the advisor to evil students, and in the Secrets Hearts Diary, she teaches Magicology. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching History of Evil Spells and Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery. * In The Storybook of Legends, the White Queen teaches Crownculus, while she teaches Princessology in the Ever After High Secret Diary. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching the latter and Kingdom Management. * While in the cartoon, Jack B. Nimble teaches some sort of Literature or Creative Writing course, the Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has him teaching Geografairy. Also, in the "Read All About It" section in Once Upon a Times, Ashlynn's story has Jack B. Nimble as the Environmental Magic teacher. Category:Characters